Collide
by LipglossLies
Summary: AU, Xander/Phae slash. Alexander takes the Athenian prince, Hephaestion, as his captive and eronomous. Can Hephaestion learn to love Alexander, or is it a lost cause? Rated for themes, later chapters, and some language. There will be a few OCs later!
1. Makedamnsure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this entire story except the OC which will appear later in the story! It all belongs to Oliver Stone, and, well, history I guess. So, yes, imagine the characters as they are in the movie. The line at the end is from Makedamnsure by Taking Back Sunday.

Author's Note: My new story! I've written before on but not under this penname! I really hope you all enjoy this. I adore this movie. But this story, I'm sure, isn't 100 historically accurate. Hey, it's all for fun, right? I mean, I'm calling it AU for a reason. Okay, well on with the story, then...

XXXXX

The sun hung heavy in the sky, beating down on Athens and its inhabitants. Alexander, recently-appointed king of Macedonia, rode at a leisurely pace through the streets, his closest generals (Ptolemy, Cassander, Parmenion, Philotas, Craterus, and Cleitus) beside him. Their destination was the palace where Athen's (former) king resided, to negotiate a peace treaty with the recently conquered city-state.

After a reasonable length of time, they reached the palace steps, guarded by two hostile-looking Athenian soldiers. Alexander, who felt it would be best to be courteous to his soon-to-be subjects, dismounted and smiled warmly at them and offered a greeting. They responded with due respect (but, in Ptolemy's eyes, not without reluctance), and let the king through. His generals dismounted and followed.

Waiting for them inside the palace was youth with a sullen look on his face. When they entered, his gaze fixed on Alexander, and the king could have sworn he was in the presence of the God. He was smaller than Alexander, and presumably younger. Even in his plain white chiton, and simple leather sandals, he managed to stand out. He had dark brown hair, some tendrils highlighted by the sun, which fell in soft waves a bit past his shoulders. His face, young, yet not extremely boyish, held an innocence Alexander's had long-since lacked. To top it off, his eyes were astounding. They were the most brilliant shade of clear blue he'd ever seen.

And at the moment, they were filled with what Alexander could only assume was pure, unbridled contempt for him.

"You must be the prince," the words escaped Alexander's mouth automatically. The boy's beauty had led him to believe he could be no one else.

The boy only nodded, lowering his eyes, "My father sent me to escort the..." he hesitated a moment, and then forced out, "... king."

Alexander gave a barely audible chuckle at the Athenian prince's obvious distaste for him. Having already succeeded the throne to Macedonia, he had power of most of the Greek city-states. The only reason he was back in Athens was because of their recent revolt. Athenians didn't sit well with the thought of being ruled by a Macedonian, as Macedonians were often thought of by the reserved Athenians as barbaric.

This didn't matter much to Alexander. The fact of the matter was, he was king, and if Athens didn't start respecting that fact, there would be consequences.

Consequences he was about to lay out in detail for the former king of Athens.

Following the youth, they reached an expansive room. Inside, seated on couches, were the "king" of Athens and his advisors. The dozen-or-so couches signified that the meeting was to appear informal and friendly, although Alexander and his generals knew no such feelings existed.

Upon their entrance, the former king stood, and moved towards them, advisors in tow. He smiled amicably, although his eyes were hard, "King Alexander. I see you have met my son, Hephaestion."

So that's his name, Alexander thought, It suits him. Already, something about the boy enthralled him. Hephaestion, in turn, was scowling, and pointedly keeping his eyes on the floor.

"May I present Pardiccus, Olynthros, and Thesanius?" The king continued.

"Good day, Amyntor," Alexander greeted the former king, nodding in acknowledgement to his advisors, "And good day to you, gentlemen. These are Cassander, Parmenion, Cleitus, Ptolemy, Craterus, and Philotas. They are some of my finest generals."

"Congratulations on your victory, generals," Amyntor offered courteously. Alexander snorted, "Come now, Amyntor, we all know you don't mean that."

Amyntor smirked slightly, "Very well, then. Shall we talk business? Please, sit, have some wine."

Alexander and his comrades seated themselves, politely declining the food and drink they were offered. Alexander had warned them, needlessly, as the men knew already, to avoid food and drink, in case of poisoning.

"So, then, Amyntor," Alexander began, once everyone was seated, "You wish a treaty?"

"Indeed. I present to you an offer of alliance. Let me remain ruler of Athens.And when you go to battle, my army will fight alongside yours."

Alexander chuckled, "A fine agreement, in theory. But let's consider, for a moment, history. You have defied the Macedonian empire at least three times now; staging revolts, and allying with other city-states to overthrow my father and myself. How am I to know you won't try it again? Remember, Amyntor, it is you who as been conquered. You will set no terms on me."

The former king sighed wearily, "That is one thing that can't be denied. Very well, then. Why is it you agreed to come?"

"To clarify a few points," The king returned, "Let me make myself clear. I will not tolerate any more uprisings. You have two options. You may accept me as king, and relinquish your throne. I will allow you to remain in the palace with your family. Your people will be free and may continue life as usual, as long as their loyalty is to me. Your other option is the obvious one, which you seem to have favored thus far. Refuse to acknowledge me as king, and rebel against my empire. Needless to say, if you choose this, I will not hesitate to battle you, and when I win, there will be no mercy for your city or people."

The former Athenian king was put off. This man could not be more than 20, half his age, and yet he here he was, acting as if he was lord of the universe. Still, it seemed he had no choice. He nodded,

"Very well then, Alexander. Athens is yours."

Alexander smiled, "You will not regret it. I can promise that under my rule, the Hellenistic empire will flourish. Come men," he montioned to his generals, "Let us return home."

He stood, and bid the former king and his advisors goodbye, calling them each by name. He then turned to the prince, "Until we meet again, Hephaestion."

The boy only returned a look of hatred.

**_You are everything I want, 'cause you are everything I'm not._**

XXXXX

Author's Note: Did you like it? I know it's not much yet, but I'm going somewhere with this! Reviews, plzthnx!

xoxo


	2. Blueprints for Future Homes

Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, I don't own any of the characters. If I did, I would most definitely be having Hephaestion's babies right now. (Haha, just kidding, I don't want kids.) The line at the end in bold and italics (which is, for future reference, always from a song or something), is from "Blueprints for Future Homes" by Norma Jean.

Author's Note: So I won't be updating a chapter a day forever. That would be nice but I doubt I could pull it off. It just so happens that I've already finished a few chapters, so the first few will be put up once a day. Thanks to Kizzykat and angstman for the review! Enjoy!

XXXXX

Alexander rubbed his brows in irritation. So, after all he had said, the Athenian "king" had allied with the Thebans, and led his people to revolt once again. What a hassle. They were leaving for Persia, soon, and it was distractions like this that could not be afforded.

His eyes fell back down to the report in his hands, and then rose to survey his generals, all seated around a table. The meeting had been called to decide the fate of Athens and Thebes.

With a deep sigh, he spoke, "So then, they are to be made an example of."

"There is no other way," Cleitus agreed readily, "Countless times we have let them of with a small battle, or treaties. This kind of rebellion cannot be tolerated, for the good of your empire."

"He is right," Parmenion agreed, "If they are allowed to do as they please, others will think it acceptable to do the same. It is high time we teach them a lesson."

Alexander nodded, slowly, trying to control his anger towards those selfish, insolent "rulers".

_A true ruler,_ he told himself, _Thinks of his city and people before his power and pride._

"We start with Thebes, then. We will desecrate the city, and then move to Athens. Athens, I will not destroy, it had too many buildings of importance. However we will enslave it's people if Amyntor is too proud to surrender," Alexander announced, "We will leave tonight to attack."

There was a grumble of collective approval.

XXXXX

After the battle at Thebes had been won, and the city had been laid to waste, Alexander and his army rode traveled swiftly to Athens. There, they had stormed the city, and ultimately the palace.

They found the royal family and its guests grouped together in the banquet hall. When Alexander strode in, obviously full of rage, Amyntor rushed forward, "Please, your majesty--"

"Silence!" Alexander bellowed. When the man obeyed, Alexander growled, in a voice for all to hear, "I have treated you with mercy so far, and yet you continue to defy me. Did I not make myself clear, the last time we met? Your city could have been safe, filled with free men! But you; you and your selfish pride have now cost this city greatly."

Amyntor bowed his head, "You are right, you are absolutely right."

"Did you think you could win, foolish man? Have you learned nothing from the past?"

"Forgive me you majesty! Please have mercy! I swear to you, on the gods, and on my grave, it shall never happen again. Kill me if you wish, but do not make Athens pay! I beg of you..." The former king sunk to his knees.

It was at this moment, as the king was groveling, that Alexander noticed Hephaestion. He was standing in the front row of the royal family and nobles, a look of infuriation and disgust on his face. Alexander realizes that if Phillip had ever done anything like this, he would no doubt feel the same. Still, even distorted with anger, the prince's face was beautiful, and the sight of it made his anger slip a notch. Curious, yet Alexander hadn't the time to dwell on it. He turned his attention back to the man at his feet.

With a scowl, now more irritated than angry, Alexander answered with contempt, "Give me one reason I should spare your city."

"Anything, you may have anything you wish..."

_Anything...?_ Since he was a boy, such a statement had been music to his ears. His mother used to laugh and say, "Alexander gets what Alexander wants."

And suddenly, Alexander knew _exactly_ what he wanted. A devilish smirk crossed his face, and his generals exchanged worried glances. It was the face he had gotten just before volunteering to tame Bucephalus. The same glint in his eye now had been there when he had rushed to kill his first boar, an animal that had been much bigger and stronger than he was at the time.

"Hephaestion."

The boy's head snapped up, obviously surprised to hear the king's sudden utterance of his name. His expression changed to one of loathing and suspicion.

"My son...?" Amyntor rose to his feet, obviously confused.

"Has he chosen an erastes yet?" Alexander inquired. A gasp went through the crowd of nobles. A few choked noises came from behind Alexander, along with Cassander's hiss of, "Alexander...!" Hephaestion's face flushed slightly, and he immediately looked down.

"Well, no, your majesty, but..." Amyntor looked flustered.

Alexander smiled triumphantly, and then stated, "Well then, Amyntor, I have an offer. I will spare you, your family, your city, and your people. And in return, I will take Hephaestion as my eronomous and captive. And if, for any reason, you ever attempt a foolish revolt again, or try to harm myself or my army, then I will kill him."

There was a hushed silence, where you could hear a pin drop. Hephaestion looked stunned.

After a length, Alexander spoke again, "These are my terms. Do you accept?"

Finally, Hephaestion was raised from his stupor, and he exclaimed with a fiery passion of defiance, "No! Never! You think my father would sell me as a common whore? How dare you!"

Alexander smiled slightly. The boy had spirit. It pleased him.

"Do you accept?" He repeated.

"No!" Hephaestion repeated haughtily, "Father, tell him no!"

"Now, wait a moment, Hephaestion..."Amyntor attempted to soothe the boy, but to no avail. Hephaestion looked ready to kill the king himself. Amyntor turned to Alexander, his brow furrowed, "We will need... some time... to consider this... proposition."

Alexander nodded, "In three weeks time, I expect to be in Persia, seated on the throne of King Darius. I will send for him as soon as this happens. Until then, think long and hard... If I do not get your son, then I will take your city. This time, I will have no mercy."

_**Can you feel the interruptions in the air? Can you feel the static?**_

XXXXX

Author's Note: So? What did you all think? I told you I was going somewhere with this. So I know there hasn't been any real Hephaestion/Alexander interaction, but it'll happen, I swear. Reviews?

**xoxo**


	3. Threewrite

Disclaimer: Okay, let's face it

Disclaimer: Okay, let's face it. If I owned any of the characters in Alexander, Xander and Phae would've gotten it on in the movie! So, clearly, I don't. The traditional line at the end is from "Threewrite" by Sage Francis.

Author's Note: So I don't know why, but the little symbols I had as page breaks in the last couple of chapters weren't showing up. So now I'm using X's. And I fixed that in the other chapters.

Anyway! About the story, I am sorry to say that no interaction between our favorite king and reluctant prince in this chapter. So maybe I'll update number four today too? We'll see. Thanks to MasterTabby, SPEEDIE22, Mimilafee, and angstman for the reviews! Enjoy!

XXXXX

For Hephaestion, the next three weeks went much too fast.

His father had spent most of the first two weeks locked in a room with his most trusted advisors. There, they debated the fate of Hephaestion, and, ultimately, of Athens. Amyntor understood he no longer held power over the city, but seeing it brought down in the same condition as Thebes was more than he could bear. To sacrifice a boy for hundreds of others seemed the most ethical thing to do.

And yet, it was his _son_. Poor Hephaestion obviously held nothing but contempt for the Macedonian-born king, a feeling nurtured by none other than his father. To give him away to this tyrant, Amyntor felt, would be the worst disgrace he had ever had to endure. Hephaestion would certainly not forgive him, maybe even hate him for all his days.

It was a difficult decision, indeed. When alas they came to a conclusion, Hephaestion was summoned.

When the youth entered the room, his face was set in a mask of blank emotion. His eyes were hard, and his lips were small, set in a firm line. He looked like a man awaiting his death sentence. Amyntor's heart ached for the boy.

"My son. Please, sit."

Hephaestion ignored him, "What have you decided, Father?"

"Now, Hephaestion, you must--"

"_Father._"

Amyntor looked into his son's eyes, and then looked away, sighing, "Oh, my son. One day, you will understand this."

A slow look of horror filled the boy's eyes, "... What are you telling me, Father?"

Amyntor's advisors glanced at each other anxiously. They knew how hot-tempered the boy could be when passionate about a subject, and were not eager to see his anger unleashed.

"Hephaestion..." His father began, "You are going to live with the king."

_No_. Hephaestion's mind was reeling. He took a step back. All this time, he had suspected, but... He hadn't actually thought his father capable of such an act. Now, he felt as if the man had stabbed an ice blade through his heart. He found it difficult to breathe.

Aymntor stood, moving towards his boy, "Now, son, consider..."

"No!" Hephaestion backed away, eyes wild, "You cannot be serious! How dare you? I am your _son_, you silly old man! And you would give me away so easily, for a city!"

"Enough, Hephaestion!" His father bellowed, "Do not speak to me that way! Have you no shame, boy? With this simple act, you could save hundreds. Your family, your friends, your _home_! Stop whining like a distressed maiden! Take some responsibility, and put aside your selfishness! You are a man, now _act like one_."

The outburst left Hephaestion speechless. For a moment, all he could do was stare hatefully at the man he had once thought honorable enough to be his father. Finally, he turned on his heel, and stormed out.

And Amyntor sat back down, gnawing on his lip. Because the sad truth was, his son wasn't a man. He was no more that a boy.

Alexander rode into the city of Babylon with Ptolemy and Cleitus at his side. All around, there were Persians cheering and offering them gifts. The grin on Alexander's face was invincible.

Upon reaching the palace, Alexander and his generals dismounted, and went exploring.

The marvels that met their eyes were beyond imagination. Decorations made of solid gold, all painted intricately with rich shades of blue and red and purple. Gardens like small jungles, complete with exotic looking cats and birds. A harem, with many more women than men could count, and even some eunuchs.

Alexander felt that at last, he was king of Persia; even if he had yet to slay Darius.

Once he made sure all his company was comfortable, Alexander went to his royal bedchamber. A pretty eunuch boy, named Bagoas, brought him wine and food, and told him in broken Greek that if he needed anything, he should simply call.

The king, finally feeling the fatigue of his whole journey, collapsed onto his bed, tracing the patterns on the ceiling with his eyes. As usual, his thoughts drifted to those of a certain Athenian boy he'd been promised...

It was strange, how lately he couldn't get the youth out of his mind. In his dreams, he saw the boy's beautiful sky blue eyes, and soft pink lips, with hair that framed his face ever-so-perfectly.

It occurred to Alexander that it was about time he called on the boy. He had a whole palace, no doubt fit for an Athenian king, let alone a prince. It was the perfect opportunity to train a young eronomous, although he was certain the boy was 17, only two years under the age in which a man is supposed to become a boy's erastes. So he was a late bloomer. Alexander didn't mind.

Alexander stood, to look for Bagoas, but found the servant kneeling on a cushion at the far end of the room. He blinked, surprised, and then quickly composed himself, "Bagoas, fetch me a scribe, please." He made a writing motion with his hand, and the boy seemed to understand, rushing of to fulfill the king's request. It seemed to Alexander that the boy hurried not out of loyalty, but out of fear, and briefly, Alexander wondered how Darius had treated him.

Sighing, Alexander poured himself a glass of wine. It would be hard, he knew, dealing with the culture clashes. But he'd gotten this far, and if that didn't prove he had a shot, then he couldn't imagine what did.

XXXXX

Hephaestion's last week was spent mostly avoiding his father. He had refused to talk to him after the man's verdict, which had made dinner an awkward affair, so that for the last couple of days, Hephaestion had taken to eating only fruits he found in the garden.

If anyone had noticed, they hadn't said a word to Hephaestion.

It was on the second day of the fourth week that Alexander's men came for Hephaestion. He had been half-hoping that Darius had killed the king, and that the agreement would be nullified. However, when he saw the two stocky soldiers approaching, his heart sank.

There was no chance to run. Almost immediately, his father found him, and he was led down to the main hall, where the guards and the curious nobles awaited. He kissed his mother and sister on the cheek. Both were weeping, and wished him luck on his journey. He remained silent.

When his father handed him over to the guards, he stayed silent, and turned his head away from the traitorous man. When the guards each took one of his arms, he found he was rooted to the spot. And so, with much effort, the guards dragged the boy out. No longer a prince, no longer a free man.

_**You can find me hiding these screams behind my eyelids.**_

XXXXX

Author's Note: Awww, poor Phaestie! Haha, I wonder if he would like that nickname? Um, so next chapter, cross my heart, there is Xander/Phae slash! Reviews? I love you all!

**xoxo**


	4. Populace in Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Alexander! Boohoohoo. The line at the end is from "Populace in Two" by From First to Last.

Author's Note: As I promised, there is a little action in this chapter! But don't get too excited, Hephaestion still hates Alexander's guts. Who could blame him? When my parents made me move I was a bitch for like two years. And I wasn't even becoming someone's sex slave! Actually I probably wouldn't have minded if it was Colin Farrell... Oops, I'm rambling. Ignore that. On to the story! I hope you all enjoy it very much.

XXXXX

Alexander was in the dining hall, which, in Babylon, was even larger than the one in the palace at Pella. But even more spectacular, was the after-party room, or the "Room of Desires" as the men had dubbed it. It was gigantic, with stone pillar wrapped with vines blooming exotic flowers. Couches were scattered all around the room, and there were various stone basins where fires could be lit. At the head of the room, on a stone platform, was the king's throne. There were alcoves and passages where lovers could steal away. There were two heated baths lined with rocks, which generally had water lillies floating in them. Tapestries and vines hung from the ceiling. Servants brought fresh fruit to and fro, waiting on everyone. There was always some form of entertainment; music or dance the most common form. And, to top it all off, the wine flowed freely.

It was here that Alexander received the news that Hephaestion had arrived.

He had been seated at the throne, sipping wine and smiling complacently at the festivities. Presently, Bagoas had approached his chair, and prostrated. Alexander nodded, "Rise, Bagoas."

The boy obeyed, and addressed Alexander with his eyes to the ground, "I was told... Hephaestion is here." He struggled a bit with the name, which was unfamiliar to him. All in all, his Greek was improving impressively quickly. Still, he was no great orator when it came to the foreign language.

Immediately, Alexander was alert. _It's about damn time! _It was well into the fifth week since he had left Athens, and he had been becoming anxious. He was itching to see the beautiful boy, although he knew the feeling was not mutual.

Standing, Alexander swept out of the room, thanking Bagoas as he left. Bagoas, in turn, followed a few paces behind, lest his king should need him.

XXXXX

Most of the journey had been a blur for Hephaestion. He had been swallowed by a chasm of despair, which he had only been pulled out of when a few Persian servants ushered him out of the carriage, and led him into the grand palace.

Then, he was overtaken by conflicting emotions of fear and defiance.

The slaves led him to what he guessed to be his room, because they were gesturing and saying "yours". Then, they stripped him of his clothes, and led him to his bath, which was filled with sweet-smelling water. Having had servants all his life, this didn't bother Hephaestion. Once he was done bathing, the slaves brushed his hair, and dressed him. Then, they applied a black paint-like substance to his eyes.

Once finished, they stepped aside, and allowed him to view himself in the full-length mirror next to his bed. He couldn't help but stare. He was wearing a deep purple silk tunic with intricate black woven designs. His eyes were sharpened by the kohl, so that with his long hair, he looked almost feminine. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. It was all very new to him.

"My lord," One of the servants said timidly, his accent thick. Hephaestion turned. The servant motioned for him to follow.

Once outside his room, two guards appeared around the corner. They each seized Hephaestion, and led him into a room next to his, the very last one in the hallway. Then, they closed the doors and stood in front of them, arms folded, faces blank. Hephaestion hesitated.

"What room is this?" He inquired.

"The king's room," One of the guards answered.

Hephaestion froze.

The guards seemed to notice this. One of them shook his head, "No use worrying your pretty little self over it. There's nothing you can do about it now."

"Lie down, get some rest," The other guard agreed, "I'm sure you'll need it."

"L-Let me out," Hephaestion demanded. The guard laughed, as if to say the chance of that was slim. He tried running at them. They simply picked up the flailing boy, and set him back down in front of the bed.

Dejected, Hephaestion sat on the bed. He fidgeted nervously. From the other boys in Athens, he had learned of the relationship between an eronomous and an erastes. And from this knowledge, he knew what was to be expected of him when it came to his relationship with the king.

Hephaestion shuddered in disgust at the thought.

He edged back onto the bed, until he was in the center. He curled up, hugging his knees, and closing his eyes.

_I wish I was home. I wish I was home. I wish I was..._

The guards glanced at each other, and slipped out of the room, returning to their normal duty of guarding the king's quarters.

XXXXX

Alexander strode up to his room doors with authority. His guards stood to attention, and greeted him, "My lord."

Alexander nodded, "Good evening. I was told the Athenian prince has arrived."

"Former prince, my lord," One of the guards asserted, "A fine win it was, against the Athenians."

"He is inside," The other guard added.

"Thank you, Lenaos, Kroske," Alexander offered a smile to the guards. They stood aside and let the king through.

Once inside, Alexander shut the door behind him. Turning, he beheld a truly entrancing sight. Hephaestion lay on the bed in a deep slumber. His position was that of a fetal position that has been relaxed by sleep. His long eyelashes brushed his rosy cheeks, and his tunic had slid up to reveal a smooth, tanned thigh.

Alexander's heart skipped a beat.

Quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty, he inched forward and stood in front of the bed, looking down on the boy. He lips curled up in a small smile.

"To me, you shall always be a prince," Alexander whispered. Gently, he brushed a tendril of hair out of the boy's face.

Hephaestion awoke with a start.

The first thing he saw was Alexander's smirking face, and he scrambled back until his back hit the pillows in front of the headboard. His breathing became more labored, as if frightened.

Alexander's smirk grew wider.

"Get out." Hephaestion let the first thought that came to his sleep-addled mind fall from his lips.

Alexander cocked an eyebrow, "This is my room."

"Well, then, let _me_ out!" Hephaestion demanded.

"I'm afraid there isn't a chance of that," Alexander replied bluntly, moving to kneel at the edge of the bed. Hephaestion attempted to press his back farther into the headboard.

"Why do you fear me...?" Alexander questioned, drawing nearer.

"G-get away," Hephaestion warned, barely able to keep his voice from breaking.

Ignoring him, Alexander moved closer, until he was sitting directly in front of Hephaestion, whose eyes were searching desperately for a way out.

When Alexander raised a hand, Hephaestion froze. Slowly, the king began to stroke his cheek.

"Such beauty..." The king murmured.

Then, he drew his hand back with a hiss. The boy had bit him.

"Zeus!" Alexander swore, shaking his hand. The boy bit hard! Hephaestion sat still, glaring at him.

Once again, Alexander directed his attention to Hephaestion. He smiled cruelly, "So that's how you want to play? So be it."

Without warning, he grabbed Hephaestion, flattening the boy against the bed, and pressing their lips together. Hephaestion made a muffled noise of protest, and began to struggle, but the king was stronger. He began grinding his hips against the prince, who gagged, mortified.

A great struggle began between the two. Limbs flailed and fought. In the end, Hephaestion bit Alexander's lip, and punched him in the stomach. Angered, Alexander grabbed Hephaestion hair, and flung him from the bed.

Hephaestion landed on the hard floor, stunned and dazed. Alexander was already turning away in disgust.

"You may go."

Not needing a second urging, Hephaestion scrambled to his feet, and managed to wobble out of the room. He wasn't badly hurt, only a bit bruised and rattled from the whole experience.

In his room, he collapsed on the bed, and sobbed; hating himself for acting like a girl, and yet unable to stop it.

_**To put it nicely, I hope you choke.**_

XXXXX

Author's Note: I told you it wasn't gonna be happy. But, it's something, right? Okay, well, reviews are appreciated!

**xoxo**


	5. When You're Around

Disclaimer: It would be sincerely awesome to own this movie. I mean, think about it, I could get to meet Collin Farrell, Jared Leto, Rosario Dawson, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, that hottie who played Cleitus... Not Angelina Jolie, though. I'll pass on that one. xD Okay, so point is, I don't own any of these characters. K? K. The line at the end is from "When 'You're' Around" by Motion City Soundtrack.

Author's Note: Chapter 5 already! You've all been so sweet with you reviews (angstman, silent.destiney, Mimilafee, MasterTabby), I'm so grateful.3

I wanted to address something Mimilafee said... I know Alexander has been portrayed as violent so far as that will change. Remember, Hephaestion hit him first, and supposedly Alexander had a pretty hot temper. But I actually think he would've been pretty gentle, for the most part.

Okay, now that I've gotten that out of the way, on with the story! As always, enjoy!

XXXXX

"So if we secure the western border, I believe... Alexander! Are you even _listening_?"

The king blinked, turning his attention back to Ptolemy, "Hm?"

"_Alexander_," his trusted general rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Will you please focus? This is important."

"Forgive me, Ptolemy," Alexander apologized, "I have been a bit... distracted lately."

"So I've noticed," Ptolemy agreed, "It wouldn't, by any chance, have anything to do with a certain Athenian boy, would it?"

"He won't come to me," Alexander shook his head, a troubled look on his face, "I've sent for him countless times. He refuses."

Ptolemy remained silent, sensing it wasn't his turn to speak.

At length, Alexander confided, "I don't know what it is about him, Ptolemy. I want him, all of him. I can't stop thinking about it. He hates me, and I should despise him as much. But...He is the most magnificent being I've ever laid eyes on."

"Then perhaps, Alexander, you should go to him," Ptolemy suggested, "It has been a week, surely he has had time to adapt. Perhaps his feelings towards you have softened."

Alexander nodded, "Perhaps..."

"After all, it couldn't hurt to try," Ptolemy added.

Alexander laughed cynically, "With this boy, it might. Tell me, Ptolemy, do you think me a fool?"

It was Ptolemy's turn to laugh, "Alexander? A fool? Never. May I ask the reason as to your inquiry?"

"I've heard what the other generals are saying," Alexander explained, "They think me mad. They say only a fool would have let Amyntor off so easily."

"Perhaps the decision was foolish," Ptolemy agreed, "But all men are known to do foolish things in the wake of beauty. I, for one, was skeptical at first. But it seems to me that Amyntor would do nothing to endanger his only son, and so he will not stage a revolt while you hold Hephaestion captive."

"Let us hope that is the truth," Alexander murmured. With a sigh, he asked, "Well, then, what were you saying?"

"The western border; if we could just..."

XXXXX

Hephaestion sunk down into his hot, relaxing bath, enjoying the aromas that floated up from the water. He gave a sigh of contentment. For the past week, life in Babylon had proved to be better than expected. He had spent most of his time exploring the palace and its many gardens and secret passages. The king had called on him several times, but never actually forced him to show up. The boy was free to do as he liked, as long as he remained in the castle, and, presumably, celibate. This wasn't a problem for Hephaestion, who found no one to his liking. He had always been strangely detached from bodily urges and needs for someone his age. Besides the obvious lack of need for sex, he had barely slept since he'd arrived, and he had eaten nothing. If his servants had noticed, they had neglected to tell the king (much to Hephaestion's relief).

After a half hour or so, the water began to turn cold. And so, Hephaestion reluctantly got out, drying his hair a bit, and toweling himself dry. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he went to the mirror and brushed his hair.

He jumped when he heard the door open.

Spinning around, he half expected it to be a servant. Instead, his eyes were greeted with the unwanted sight of King Alexander, dressed in a maroon robe. The brush slipped out of his hand, and clattered to the floor.

Alexander's eyes traveled over Hephaestion, almost ravishing the boy with his gaze. It drove the king mad, seeing him with his wet locks, in nothing but a towel. Even though the kohl had washed off his eyes, they still looked striking.

"You look good enough to eat," Alexander told him with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Hephaestion answered with a glare.

"You have been denying me the pleasure of your company," The king replied simply, "As your erastes, I think it is appropriate that I spend _some_ time with you."

"Call yourself what you want," Hephaestion snarled, "But this was not a situation I chose, and I refuse to treat it as such."

Alexander clucked his tongue disapprovingly, "Such strong words... Careful, my little prince. I am not known for my patience."

Hephaestion laughed, "Threats? Is this what the women mean, when they speak of King Alexander's charm? I don't fear you."

It was a lie. As he said this, his heart was beating so quickly he thought it might explode. And yet, it was a challenge, to Alexander.

Alexander merely smiled, however, and closed the space between them, "No, I suppose you shouldn't be, either. I would find it very hard to cause you pain." He murmured these words, as if he had been thinking them, and only accidentally said them aloud.

The words surprised Hephaestion, and he did not immediately react when Alexander pressed his lips to his own. It only took a moment, however, for him to attempt to push the king away.

Unfortunately for Hephaestion, Alexander was much stronger than he. The king held his shoulders firmly, holding him still. Realizing there was no way out, Hephaestion stiffened, and stood motionless.

A length, after having received no reciprocation, Alexander pulled back, sighing, "Oh, Hephaestion, what am I to do with you?"

"Kill me." Hephaestion requested, his voice hard. He then looked straight into his eyes, and wiped his lips against the back of his hand.

Insulted, Alexander scowled, "I could've done it a long time ago. I could've killed you and your family; sacked you village. Who would stop me? And yet, I took mercy; gave you and your people another chance at life. Even after this, you still act like a petulant child."

"You call this a life?" Hephaestion shot back angrily, "Being forced to be slave to a tyrant's urges? I would rather be dead that submit to _your_ will."

Alexander laughed harshly, "You have been taking that foolish father of yours words much too seriously. Have you never thought to perhaps form your own opinions? I have tried my best to treat you with the utmost respect. Think long and hard, Hephaestion, and then tell me whether I am really the monster you have been taught to believe I am."

Without missing a beat, Hephaestion answered, "I don't need to think. I know who you are. And I hate you with every ounce of my being."

The words hurt Alexander, even thought he mentally tried to deny it. Angrily, the king growled, "So you say, and still, I _own_ you. So adjust to the idea; I promise it will not change."

And with that, Alexander stormed out of the room.

Once in his room, he sat on his head, and massaged his temples. This was affecting him more than it should. What was it about this boy...?

Shaking his head, he poured himself some wine. If anything, he could still drown his sorrows.

An hour later, Ptolemy strode into the room, "Alexander, an envoy from Darius just arrived... Alexander?"

"Out here, Ptolemy," Alexander's soft voice came from the balcony area of his room. Immediately, his friend could tell something was wrong.

Ptolemy found Alexander hanging half over the balcony, a goblet hanging loosely from his hand.

"Alexander!" Ptolemy exclaimed, "What on Earth...?"

"Shhh...!" Alexander silenced him, "Do you hear that? It is Eros, laughing. He has shot me with an arrow of love, and Hephaestion with an arrow of indifference. He mocks me, now."

"You're drunk." Ptolemy stated, eyebrows raised.

"Now, that, is a lie," Alexander attempted to straighten up, but ended up tripping over a fern, and landing on his back, "Ouch. When did that get there...?"

Ptolemy sighed, "You need some water, Alexander, give me your goblet..."

"No, what I need," Alexander answered matter-of-factly, slurring slightly, "Is some more wine. Bagoas! Bagoas!"

"Shh!" Ptolemy leaned over, and helped the king up, "He is asleep now. Calm yourself; follow me..."

He helped the younger man to his bed, and lied him down. Once he had settled, Ptolemy sat beside him, and gave him a worried glance. He had known Alexander since he was a small boy, and they had always thought of each other as brothers. Never before had Ptolemy seen Alexander act this way, so disoriented and unstable. Even as a child, he had been clear-headed and determined. In a way, he seemed to be being defeated by some invisible assailant.

"Alexander, what has happened?" Ptolemy asked gently.

"He hates me, Ptolemy, he hates me. He wants nothing to do with me. If I died tomorrow he would celebrate. I want nothing but him, nothing. What am I to do? He responds to neither threats, nor force, nor bribes...""Alexander's ramblings trailed off with a choked sob. Alchohol had a way of bringing out the sensitivity in the man.

"Have you tried being gentle with him?" Ptolemy inquired.

"Yes, I--" The king paused, thinking. Slowly, he answered, "No... I suppose not."

"Obviously, this boy isn't going to let himself be forced into anything," Ptolemy explained sternly. Then, an idea came to him, "Do you remember how Bucephalus was? He wouldn't respond to harsh treatment; it only made him rebel. But when you offered kindness, and patience, he was tamed. Perhaps instead of being forced, he must be coaxed into being your eronomous."

Alexander was silent, and for a moment, Ptolemy though he'd fallen asleep. But then, the king slurred sleepily, "You are right, of course. Thank you, intelligent Ptolemy. You truly are the best brother one could ask for."

Ptolemy smiled, and in another five minutes, the king was asleep. He stood, and exiting the room, shaking his head.

All in a day for one of Alexander's closest generals.

_**All I could do was close my eyes and cross my arms and hope to die, 'cause you don't fucking listen when I'm around. The least you could do is take it back; all the vicious remarks and verbal attacks. 'Cause I can't fucking stand it when you're around.**_

XXXXX

Author's Note: I feel super bad for Alexander after this! How can I be so cruel? xD Unrequited love's a bitch. Will things get better for these two? (Duh, I'm not that mean.) But either way you'll all keep reading and reviewing, right?

**xoxo**


	6. Black Horse and the Cherry Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own Alexander! I don't own the line at the end of this story ("Black Horse and the Cherry Tree" by KT Tunstall)! But I do, however, own the shoe I'm about to throw at my annoying older brother. Does anybody else have one of those (brothers, not shoes)?

Author's Note: Late update today! But better late than never, right? This chapter is just plain fun, really. The _next_ chapter will more the plot forward more. Thanks for the reviews, Dide, Mimilafee, angstman, SPEEDIE22! Enjoy!

XXXXX

A few days went by before Alexander paid Hephaestion a visit again. Alexander had been busy with dealings with Darius, and had not found the time to seek out the youth. But one day, he was walking among one of the palace gardens, with its exotic plants and cleverly hidden areas, when he found the young prince lounging by one of the shallow ponds. He was lying on his side, a finger trailing in the water. His hair was strewn around his face haphazardly, and caught in between a few tendrils were flower petals. His electric blue eyes stared distantly out into space, once again lined with dark kohl.

He heard Alexander approaching, and immediately straightened up into a cross-legged sitting position. His gaze switched over to the king, now wary and hateful.

The conversation from the other night had stuck in Alexander's mind, and he decided that he would follow Ptolemy's advice, no matter how much Hephaestion provoked his temper.

"Oh, no, please," Alexander begged, "Don't move. You looked so relaxed."

Hephaestion did not answer, but remained rigid, and continued to eye him with distrust.

Alexander sighed, and asked, "May I join you?"

"I'd rather you didn't." Hephaestion spoke for the first time, his tone indicating that he knew he couldn't the king from doing as he pleased.

Ignoring the boy, Alexander sat down next to him, leaving about two feet of space between them. Hephaestion did not look happy, but remained silent.

"I've given up, you know," Alexander told him, at length. When Hephaestion did not ask what, he continued, "It's clear sexual advances won't work on you. Nor do I wish to become a man like by father, ruled only by his carnal instincts. I hope to win your heart, before your body."

Hephaestion snorted.

"Good luck."

A small smile crossed Alexander's face, "You truly believe it impossible?"

"You threatened my family and my country. You tore me away from all that I love. I know it impossible."

_How strange_, Alexander wondered to himself, _that we can sit here conversing in tones acceptable for a discussion between friends, and yet our conversation can be so far from amicable. He seems to be slightly subdued._

"I am sorry about that. I am sorry about everything I have done to you. But I won't reverse it," Alexander admitted.

"And I shall never forgive you," Hephaestion replied, words laced with icy undertones. Still, his words were not as sharp as they usually were. It was then that Alexander realized how thin the boy looked, and the dark circles under his eyes, which in turn, weren't shining with the intensity he remembered.

The silence stretched onwards as the king contemplated the boy, until finally, Alexander remembered something. He reached into the pocket of his silk pants, and pulled out something small wrapped in colorful confetti paper.

"Persian candy," He explained, holding it out to Hephaestion, "I bought it in the market."

Hephaestion didn't look much like he cared, but he eyes the candy with uncertainty.

"Take it," Alexander urged, "It's not poisoned, I assure you."

Still, Hephaestion made no move to accept the gift.

Alexander rolled his eyes, exasperated, "You'd think even _this_ could be simple."

Hephaestion's eyes flashed angrily, as if to ask how the king dare assume he would make anything easy for him. Ignoring him, Alexander unwrapped the candy and put it in his own mouth, "You see? Harmless." Then, the king leaned in, and pressed his lips to Hephaestion's, prying them open slightly, and slipping the piece of candy in with his tongue.

It all happened so quickly, Hephaestion had no time to react. But his first action was to spit the candy out on the ground next to Alexander. A moment later, he regretted it. Although the kiss was vile, the candy had tasted delicious, and somewhat comforting. Still, he said nothing of it to the king, who in turn frowned and remarked, "A pity. I, for one, though they were quite pleasant."

Alexander stood, brushing off his pants, "Will I have the pleasure of your company tonight?"

"Over my dead body."

"No, I doubt I'll have to go _that_ far to obtain you..." Alexander mused aloud. Hephaestion shuddered inwardly at the implications set by the king's tone.

Once Alexander was gone, silent tears began to slip down his cheeks. He had cried so many times already, it no longer affected him; he did not even shut his eyes. He just stared, unseeingly, into the pond, wet trails forming from his eyelashes to his chin; droplets hitting the water and scattering the small fish inside.

_Why?_ He silently implored Aphrodite, _Of all men, why him, my dear goddess? I am only a boy; I am too young for all I have been faced with._

The prince had barely slept in days, let alone eaten anything. Exhausted, he passed out next to the pond.

He dreamt Aphroditecame to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "_It is difficult. I know, little one. But you will see how it all ends. Have faith in me, child. You will find your happy ending._"

It grew late, and worried, the prince's servants went searching for him. After a short while, they found him in the garden and carried him back to his room. Once he was in bed, the three of them discussed quietly in Persian what to do with him.

"He hasn't eaten at all since he got here," Falkos reminded them, "If he dies, the king will blame us."

"How can we tell the king, though?" Pioras shook his head, "The boy's been through enough. The king might force feed him, or beat him."

"Oh, come now, Pioras," Falkos argued, "He is not Darius. Look at his treatment of Bagoas. No, I think this king is more compassionate than most."

"Perhaps that is the solution, then," Capulis decided, "We tell Bagoas, and he can find the best way to inform the king."

Falkos and Pioras thought for a moment, and then both gave murmurs of assent.

"It is the least we can do," Falkos agreed.

XXXXX

Not the next morning, but the morning after that, Hephaestion awoke to a delicious smell. He opened his eyes, half expecting to see Falkos with the breakfast he would not be eating.

To his dismay, it was not his Persian servant, but instead, Alexander.

Hephaestion groaned.

"Good morning to you, too," Alexander remarked sarcastically.

"Must I deal with you so early in the morning?" Hephaestion almost whined. He had meant for it to come out as more of a growl, but he had gotten about three hours of sleep, and he was far too exhausted to articulate emotions properly.

"Is that any way to greet your king? I brought you breakfast," Alexander offered him the plate he was carrying.

Hephaestion turned his face away, "I'd rather eat horse manure than anything you brought me."

He half expected the king to go into another fit of rage. But instead, Alexander only smiled complacently at him, "Doubtful. How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"That's a lie. You look as tired as a mule after farming season."

Hephaestion did not answer.

Alexander sighed, putting the plate down on the bed, "Well then, if you won't eat, get dressed. We're going to market."

Hephaestion fixed a glare on his captor, "I won't be going anywhere with _you_."

"I thought you might say that," Alexander nodded knowingly, "But unfortunately for you, it wasn't a request." He turned to Falkos, who was tidying up the far end of the room, "Get him ready, please, Falkos."

Surprised to have the king address him so suddenly, the servant hurried to bow, "Yes, my king."

"Wonderful." Alexander flashed Hephaestion a dazzling smile (which he returned with a scowl), and strode out of the room, humming.

"That egotistical son of a harpy thinks he can--?" Hephaestion huffed indignantly, but was cut off by a very apologetic-looking Falkos holding a green tunic, with black and silver embellishments, in front of him, "Is it to your liking, my lord?"

Hephaestion stared at him incredulously, "Oh, Falkos, you don't expect me to do as he says?"

"Please, my lord," Like a respectful servants, he kept his eyes averted as he pleaded, "If you do not do as he says, he might blame me."

"... Fine" Hephaestion sighed, frustrated, but allowed Falkos to dress him, brush his hair, and fix his eyeliner.

Once finished, Falkos advised him, "Best hurry, my lord. The king doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Of course..." Hephaestion muttered angrily, practically storming out of the room. Any plans he might have had of escaping at the last minute were dashed when he found Alexander standing outside, waiting for him. Alexander flashed him a grin, "I like that color. It brings out your gorgeous eyes."

"Let's just get this over with," Hephaestion snarled.

"You know," Alexander began, leading the prince through the hall, "For someone who hates my company so much, you do little to make it less enjoyable or less frequent."

"What?" Hephaestion fumed, "_First_ of all, your company could _never_ be enjoyable. And secondly-- I fail to see how I could make it less frequent! I've already told you to _leave me alone_."

"If you had only given me what I'd wanted in the first place..." Alexander gave him a wink and a roguish smile, only succeeding in infuriating the boy more.

"Contrary to your belief, I come from a noble family, _not_ a brothel!" Hephaestion exclaimed angrily. Alexander simply laughed aloud.

By this time they were reaching the front of the palace. A huge, black stallion was standing near the front steps. It nickered when it saw Alexander. Alexander smiled genuinely, and stroked the horse's muzzle, "Good morning, Bucephalus. You'll be carrying more than usual today."

This caught Hephaestion's attention, "More than--?"

Without warning, Alexander vaulted onto his steed, and just as quickly took Hephaestion's hand, and hoisted him up. He urged Bucephalus into an easy canter, causing the prince to have to wrap his arms around the king's waist to keep from falling.

"Put me down!" Hephaestion demanded.

"Has anyone ever told you you're extremely endearing when you're upset?" Alexander inquired.

"You bastard!" Hephaestion hissed.

"Stick and stones, darling," Alexander responded with a shrug. He always had trouble getting mad when riding. It was a relaxing activity for the king. It also helped that he could revel in the feeling of Hephaestion's arms around him.

Before long, they had reached the heart of Babylon, where the market was. Hephaestion dismounted first, apparently relieved to be able to put distance between himself and Alexander.

Alexander turned to a soldier seated outside the market, "Hermias, good day."

"To you as well, King Alexander," Hermias returned.

"Is it alright if I leave Bucephalus in your care?"

"Of course," Hermias agreed.

"Thank you, Hermias," Alexander handed the reigns to the soldier, and turned to Hephaestion, "Shall we?"

Hephaestion shrugged unhappily, apparently deciding to give Alexander the silent treatment. He didn't protest when Alexander slung an arm around his shoulders, and began to lead him through the market (thought he did tense, noticeably).

They walked through the market, Alexander pointing out various things to the Athenian prince. A word never passed Hephaestion's lips, and his body language remained cold. Still, his expressive eyes were filled with wonder.

At length, they came to a corral, where a man was selling horses. Hephaestion noticed that Alexander's eyes lighted up considerably at the sight of the majestic animals. The Persian horses were beautiful, more elegant and graceful than any Hephaestion had ever seen before.

There was one in particular that caught the prince's eyes. It was a chestnut stallion with a cream mane and tail, tied to the fence. Hephaestion approached it cautiously, hand raised. Slowly, he ran a hand down the horse's neck. The horse snorted, and nuzzled his shoulder. Despite himself, a small smile spread across Hephaestion's face.

Alexander watched amazed. This must've been the first time he'd seen the boy genuinely smile. He approached Hephaestion, "Do you like him?"

Hephaestion turned, surprised, as if he'd forgotten Alexander was there. He didn't answer, but the look in his eyes was enough. Alexander called for the horse's owner, and before Hephaestion could protest, he negotiated a price in swift Persian.

It had been several hours, and Alexander declared it would be wise to head back. As they were leading the horse away, Hephaestion told him, "You can't bribe me into liking you, you know."

Alexander laughed, "I am aware of that, prince. I just thought you might want your own ride back."

And this, Hephaestion most definitely couldn't deny.

_**Well, my heart knows me better than I know myself, so I'm gonna let it do all the talking.**_

XXXXX

Author's Note: Next chapter, an OC is introduced! Hopefully you all like her... She's a plot device, I'll admit, but a good one in my opinion! Reviews? Thank you!

**xoxo**


	7. Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own Alexander. Oliver Stone owns the movie, and nobody owns the real life people but themselves, right? Well, let's face it, Alexander pretty much owns the whole world, but... ; Oh, but I do own my OC and her pet! Trust me, you'll get it. The line at the end happens to be from "Collide" by Howie Day, and it's also the song this fic is named after.

Author's Note: I'm really surprise I got a whole chapter done in one day. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update once a day anymore, but I'll try really hard! Anyway, Hephaestion's horse gets a name in this chapter, and I'd like to add that it means Lightning in Greek. According to Google Translator, anyway. Merci beaucoup for the reviews, angstman, Mimilafee! Enjoy the new chapter!

XXXXX

For the next couple of weeks, Alexander would spend at least two hours a day with Hephaestion. Sometimes he would take him on walks, or bring him to watch the soldiers train. Sometimes, he would simply sit with him and talk with the boy.

For the most part, Hephaestion would remain cold and hostile. But he no longer recoiled from the king's touch, only stiffened. Still, the king had not ventured farther than kisses on the lips or cheek, or lightly stroking the prince's face or hair. He had a feeling anything else would result in a very violent and angry Hephaestion.

One day, while exercising Bucephalus and Kepauvoc (for that was what Hephaestion had named his horse), Alexander had asked, "Do you still dislike me, then?"

"No," Hephaestion had responded, "I _despise_ you."

Although the words had stung a bit, Alexander couldn't help but laugh at the boy's undaunted spirit. And really, he was simply happy he could spend time with the boy.

XXXXX

"You seem in high spirits today, Alexander," Ptolemy remarked one day, as the two were watching Cleitus drill his men.

"My heart sings, Ptolemy, for all of Asia to hear," Alexander answered with a blissful smile.

"So you have managed to break the boy, then?" Ptolemy seemed genuinely impressed.

"Well, no," Alexander admitted, "But you cannot imagine... Oh, Ptolemy, what am I to do? He has me like a love-struck schoolboy. Simply being next to him fills me with joy. Even when he spits insults at me, I am thrilled to have him even speaking to me."

"Beauty, Alexander," Ptolemy reminded him, "Has always been your weakness."

"Yes, I suppose so," Alexander agreed with a chuckle, "But I will tell you this; I _will_ break down his barriers, and win his heart."

Ptolemy smiled. Knowing Alexander, he would be very surprised if that wasn't true.

XXXXX

"Bagoas?" Alexander inquired the next day, lounging on his bed, reading one of Cassander's reports.

Bagoas, who had been busy clearing up the remnants of Alexander's breakfast, looked up, "My king?"

"Do you know if Hephaestion has been eating?"

The question took Bagoas by surprise. Pioras had approached him with information regarding the subject, but he had doubted the king would take notice.

"Well, my king," Bagoas began nervously, "His servants have told me that he hasn't eaten a thing since he got here. He hasn't been sleeping much either. All he will do is drink water. Forgive me for not saying earlier, only I didn't know you were concerned with--"

"Bagoas, Bagoas, calm yourself," Alexander offered him a reassuring smile, "I am not angry. You could not have known I wanted to know. It is only that... He seems too thin lately. Did they mention why?"

"They only said they had prepared him everything they could think of. He wouldn't touch the food."

"It is a question of defiance, then..." Alexander said, more to himself than to Bagoas, "Thank you, Bagoas. You have been a great help."

"My king," Bagoas bowed his head, and continued with his servant duties.

XXXXX

That afternoon, Hephaestion was sitting by a fountain in one of the gardens. Not too far from him, a few members of the royal harem were throwing him glances and giggling. Hephaestion had long since become accustomed to such attentions. Ever since he was thirteen, he had men and women alike practically throwing themselves at him. He had never paid either any attention. It had worried his parents, before the whole Alexander ordeal had happened.

_In a way, this was probably a relief to them,_ Hephaestion though cynically, and he hugged his arms to his chest, trying to stop the familiar feeling of hopelessness and despair that threatened to bubble up inside him.

To keep his mind off things, the prince stood and began to stroll around the garden. He had never finished exploring this particular one. Upon reaching the far end, he saw that the wall had an opening, cleverly concealed by thick vines and other climbing vegetation. Curiously, Hephaestion made sure no one was looking, and slipped through.

It was nothing but a stone alcove, hidden away for some unknown reason. He heard a gasp, and immediately turned towards the sound. In the dim light, he was able to make out the thin figure of a girl, huddled in a corner, holding a loaf of bread. She was staring at him in fear, and he stared back in surprise.

Frantic, broken Persian began to spill from her lips. Hephaestion attempted to calm her, "Shh! Shh! Please calm down! I won't hurt you. Only, I don't speak Persian."

She took a deep breath, and quieted considerably. After a moment, she responded in Greek, "You are... the king?"

This made Hephaestion snort, "Certainly not. What makes you say that?"

She ignored his question, "Then who are you?"

"I am... _Supposed_ to be the king's consort," Hephaestion told her.

"You do not wish to be." It wasn't a question.

"I hate him," Hephaestion agreed.

"Your tone gave you away," The girl told him with a small smile. The sized each other up for a moment, a feeling of inexplicable mutual companionship and trust passing between them. Hephaestion sat next to her, "So who are _you_?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," she confided, "I was being held captive by Persians for a time, but I escaped."

"And before that?" Hephaestion inquired.

She shrugged, "I can't remember. The Persians taught me all kinds of things, until... Well, until it was all my head had in it."

"What are you doing here, then?"

"It's the first place I've come upon with... people. Where am I?" She looked at him, worry crossing her eyes, "I came here to see if there was food, and I heard some women saying... this is a palace?"

"Yes... You are in Babylon. And at the palace of King Alexander."

Her eyes opened wide, "Am I really? Oh, no. I didn't know it was _that_ king's palace. I stole this, you know." She waved the bread, "I shouldn't be here at all. What if they find me?"

"I wouldn't worry so much--" Hephaestion began, but she cut him off.

"No, listen," She explained, "I need to get out of here. They'll be looking for me. The Persians, I mean. If they come here, the king is sure to let them have me. No, I have to leave. Please, will you tell me where the stables are?"

"You mean to steal a horse?" Hephaestion asked incredulously.

"I'll do it in the night, no one will be the wiser," She assured me, "Please, you must tell me."

"Of course, they're just outside the palace, on the west end, not far from here. Follow the purple tapestries and you won't get lost."

"Oh, thank you, I am forever in your debt... Would you like some of this bread? You look starved."

Hephaestion shook his head, "You need it more than I. Will you be going now?"

"Yes, the quicker I get there, the quicker I can think of a plan..." She was looking towards the garden, now, as if already formulating a way of escape. She paused, however, and turned to Hephaestion, "I'm Ling Mei. Or I think so. That's what one of my captors called me."

"Hephaestion," The prince told her.

"Hephaestion..." She sounded out the word, "What a pretty name. I must be going; it was nice to meet you! Good luck with the king!"

And with that, she crept out of the alcove, leaving Hephaestion with a deep sense of regret at losing his first true companion.

XXXXX

"Will you come to dinner with me?"

Hephaestion looked up from the book he was reading, at the king who had just walked into his room.

"Do I have a choice?"

Alexander gave a wry smile, "No, I suppose not. I'd like to show you off to my generals."

Hephaestion scowled at the idea, but put down his book, and got off the bed.

"You're much more willing that you used to be," Alexander observed.

"Much more accepting of my fate, is more like it."

"Maybe you're finally submitting to my charms."

"Maybe you're a wishful thinker."

"Maybe." Alexander agreed.

The two walked to the dining hall in silence. Alexander guided Hephaestion to a seat, placed next to his own. As the food was being eaten, Alexander, his generals, and the palace nobles kept up light banter. Hephaestion simply tuned them out; refusing any food that was brought to him. Truthfully, his mind was on the strange girl from that afternoon. He had never met anyone like her. Her name was obviously not from any language he knew, and she was so mercurial. And yet, he felt an instant connection to her.

_She's probably stealing a horse right about now..._ Hephaestion secretly hoped it would be General Cleitus's. The man had been making lewd jokes about him to Alexander, and Hephaestion felt about ready to give him a right hook he wouldn't forget.

Dinner finished, and they moved to what Hephaestion assumed was the "Room of Desires" (by the looks of it, it couldn't have possibly been anything else). Alexander went and sat in the throne at the front of the room, leading Hephaestion by the waist to a plush seat next to it.

The whole thing bored Hephaestion very much. It was mostly Greeks and Persians drinking heavily and eating fruit. There were a few dancers and a Persian girl playing the harp, but other than that, not much Hephaestion could find entertainment in.

Hephaestion was about to ask if he could leave, when suddenly, two guards came in, restraining a girl who was making quite a commotion.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She struggled, flailing her legs.

Alexander stood, "What is going on?"

"King Alexander, we found this girl trying to steal your horse. What would you have us do with her?"

In that instant, the girl's head snapped towards Alexander, and her eyes connected with Hephaestion's. He gasped. It was Ling Mei. For stunned a moment, he noticed for the first time what a brilliant, deep green they were.

"St-Stop!" Hephaestion exclaimed, bolting up from his chair.

Everyone, including the king, turned to look at him.

"Don't... Don't hurt her," Hephaestion pleaded, a little more bashfully this time. He was not used to having so much attention.

"You wish me to spare her life?" Alexander asked, surprised.

"Yes," Hephaestion affirmed.

"She tried to steal from a king," Alexander reminded him.

"I know, I—Please," Hephaestion met Alexander's gaze, for the first time begging him and no one else, "Please don't hurt her."

"..." A thought crossed Alexander's mind, "And what if I spare her? What will I get in return?"

A look of uncertainty crossed Hephaestion face. And then he managed to get out, "A request... I will grant you one request."

The court was immediately abuzz with laughter and murmurs. Hephaestion's cheeks reddened slightly, but his gaze was unyielding. The offer was too tempting for Alexander, who nodded, "Spare the girl."

"My king, this was also found..." One of the guards called to Alexander. He waved to someone apparently outside the room. Four Persian men came in, carrying a caged black panther who was hissing at those around it.

"She says it is hers," The other guard added.

"Leave him alone!" Ling Mei exclaimed. She turned her attention to Hephaestion and gave him a pleading look.

"Spare him too!" Hephaestion agreed.

"The animal? That will be another request, my dear prince," Alexander told him.

"I know," Hephaestion nodded, "Spare the animal."

Alexander turned to Ling Mei, "What is your name, girl?"

"Ling Mei," She answered.

"Can you control your animal?"

"Oh yes!" She nodded vigorously, "He's very tame, I promise!"

"Is he?" The first traces of amusement crossed the king's face, "Show me."

The guards released her, and the Persian men opened the cage. The panther looked murderous, but Ling Mei whistled, and it focused its attention on her, its eyes turning docile.

She knelt down in front of the animal, and cooed to it in a foreign language. The panther licked her face and purred. She smiled and stroked its head, turning to the king, "You see?"

Alexander threw his head back and laughed, "She's reduced this beast to a common house dog! Very well. If you can keep it with you at all times, it is also free to go. But what to do with you..."

"Keep her here, under your protection," Hephaestion offered, "She can... She can be my servant!"

The king thought about this, "Falkos, Pioras, and Capulis could use a change, I suppose. And since you seem so close to her... But that is three requests. Are you sure you want this?"

Hephaestion bit his lip, but nodded, "Yes." He turned to Ling Mei, "Come, I'll show you to my room."

Ling Mei rushed to his side with her panther in tow, and the two quickly departed the "Room of Desires".

Once they were in Hephaestion's room, Ling Mei threw her arms around him, "You didn't have to do that, any of that."

"I know," Hephaestion agreed, "But I wanted to. I like you."

"I like you, too," Ling Mei responded, stepping back, "I always wanted a brother, you know. Well, as far back as I can remember."

"I always wanted another sister," Hephaestion exchanged, "I had one; but she was always so stuck up."

"That's a shame," Ling Mei noted, "Thank you, though. I thought for sure my days were marked."

"Of all the horses," Hephaestion said, "You had to pick the king's?"

"Well, I didn't mean to," Ling Mei protested, "It was the biggest; it seemed like it could travel the longest. Only, it made such a fuss when I tried to mount it, and well the guards heard..."

"Yes, Bucephalus is like that," Hephaestion nodded.

"What do you suppose the king will have you do?" Ling Mei asked, for the first time looking worried.

A queasy feeling formed in Hephaestion's stomach, "I'm not sure..."

Just then, the door opened, and Alexander stepped in. He eyed the giant cat standing neat Ling Mei, "... Leave us, please."

Ling Mei embraced Hephaestion again, muttering, "Thank you, again. I'll come back as soon as I can."

She then bowed to the king, saying, "Thank you for your kindness," and rushing out the room.

Alexander closed the door behind her, "What a strange girl... Did you notice her eyes; how they were almost stretched? And her hair is as black as a raven's, yet straight as a pin!"

Hephaestion said nothing.

The king turned to him, "Why did you do that for her?"

He shrugged, "She seemed too young to die."

"Perhaps..." The king agreed, "Well, then, I suppose I get three requests now?"

Hephaestion nodded.

"Very well then, for the first..." Alexander brought a plate of food out from behind his back, "Eat."

Hephaestion stared at him incredulously, "I'm not--"

"Hungry? Ha. Don't mistake me for a fool. I know you haven't been eating; you'll die at the rate you're going. And you did promise me anything, so this is my first request. _Eat_."

The prince hesitated, but gave in, reaching out to the plate and taking a leg of chicken. Slowly, he began eating, and within twenty minutes he had finished all the food on the large plate. The king smiled, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Hephaestion shook his head.

"Very well, my next request is... I wish to talk."

"You already do a lot of that," Hephaestion responded cheekily.

"Yes, but I mean to have a conversation with you," Alexander explained, and he lied down on the prince's bed, patting next to him, "Lie with me."

Grudgingly, Hephaestion obliged, and the king began, "What did you like most about Athens?"

This surprised Hephaestion. He didn't think the king cared about such things.

"The library, I suppose," Hephaestion answered, "I used to get books and read in the courtyard. Especially when it was sunny."

"You like to read?" Alexander continued. Hephaestion nodded.

"Have you read The Iliad?"

"Yes," Hephaestion responded, "It's my favorite."

"Mine as well," Alexander told him, sounding pleased.

They went on like this for two hours, the king getting to know Hephaestion better, and in return, offering information of his own. Hephaestion found that when they were just talking like this, he could actually like the king. But he repressed the feelings of fondness, refusing to submit to his captor.

Finally, the king sighed, "It is getting late." He sat up, as did Hephaestion. He smiled, "I still have one request..."

Hephaestion tensed, preparing for the worst. He wondered if the king meant to ravish him, or to have him perform unspeakable acts for the king's pleasure. Either way, he hasn't looking forward to it.

Alexander leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Hephaestion's as he'd done many times before. But this time, he murmured against the boy's stiff lips, "Kiss back."

Hephaestion was stunned for a moment. But, realizing that this was the king's request, he obliged; softening, and leaning into the kiss.

Encouraged, Alexander moved closer, raising his hands to Hephaestion's hair, parting his lips. Their tongues began to dance, rubbing and intertwining, as Alexander explored the prince's mouth.

After a few moments, Alexander broke the kiss, and stood. He smiled fondly at the disoriented prince, "Thank you, Hephaestion. That was wonderful." He kissed his forehead, "Sleep well." And he swept out of the room.

Exhausted and confused, Hephaestion collapsed into bed, thanking the gods that it hadn't been worse.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find you and I collide.**_

XXXXX

Author's Note: Do you like her? Don't worry too much about the new girl's name, I know it's not Greek or Persian. It's all part of my plan! Haha. Anyways, reviews?

**xoxo**


	8. Broken Wings

Disclaimer: I do not own Alexander. But you have no idea what I would give to own Jared Leto. Or to have him own me... ;p The line at the end is from Broken Wings by Sage Francis. Oh, and I _do_ own Ling Mei and Shen!

Author's Note: FINALLY the new chapter, right? I hope the wait wasn't too long. angstman brought up a point that I'd like to clarify here and now: there is not and will not be any kind of relationship between Ling Mei and Hephaestion, or for that matter Ling Mei and Alexander. It's strictly a friends-only thing, kay? Mmkay. :

Thanks so much to angstman, Mimilafee, and Enqueri for the reviews! Enjoy!

XXXXX

Hephaestion was woken by a soft knock at his door. After a moment, the door opened, and he was happy to see Ling Mei slip into the room.

"Hephaestion?" She whispered, "Are you awake?"

He yawned and mumbled, "I am now."

"Sorry," She apologized sheepishly, "Only, I wanted to see how you were. How did it go with the king?"

"It went..." Hephaestion wondered how to respond, "Better than I expected, anyway. What are you carrying?"

"Oh," She smiled, "Breakfast." Ling Mei placed the tray on the bed.

Hephaestion shook his head, "No, I'm not hungry."

"Lies." Ling Mei dismissed this last remark, and elaborated, "Look at you. Any thinner, and you'd be dead."

"Did Alexander tell you that?" Hephaestion asked, in a tone that suggested he already knew the answer.

"He may have had Bagoas relay a message," She answered with a smirk, "But, that's beside the point. You need to eat, Hephaestion."

"Did _you_ eat this morning?" Hephaestion retorted.

"Well. No." Ling Mei admitted, "I wasn't sure if I was supposed to."

"You eat it," Hephaestion gestured to the plate, "I don't want any."

"Look, if you're not eating, then neither am I," She told him.

Hephaestion rolled his eyes, "Don't be difficult."

"I'm not. But my life is in your hands now," She crossed her arms, and stared pointedly into his eyes.

The prince narrowed his eyes, "Oh, you're tricky."

"Are you eating?"

Hephaestion took a bite.

"Perfect!" Ling Mei clapped her hands together and smiled, plopping down on the bed, on the other side of the tray, "Because I'm starved."

XXXXX

"What do you think of her?" Cassander asked, glancing at Alexander. The king and a few of his generals were out for a morning ride. The fresh air did well for their minds.

Alexander cocked his head, a habit he had never been able to do away with, "Whom?"

"That girl; the one from yesterday," He clarified.

"Ling Mei?" Alexander laughed, "She is... different. I think she will be good for Hephaestion."

"They seem to get along well," Ptolemy agreed.

"She might beat you to the punch," Cleitus teased.

"Yes, I had thought of that," Alexander agreed, giving Ptolemy a slightly worried look.

"Ask her, if it bothers you," Ptolemy suggested.

"One would hope there's nothing there, though," Cleitus voiced aloud, "I wouldn't mind a shot at her."

"Oh, so she's caught your eye, has she?" Alexander smirked.

"That body, that face..." Cleitus sighed, "I believe I am in love!"

"We've gone over this, Cleitus, one mustn't mistake their heart with their head," Ptolemy reminded him teasingly, "The _other_ head."

"Yes, Ptolemy, and I'm sure your heart told you to take those two women to your bed last night," Cleitus responded.

"Really, Ptolemy?" Alexander laughed aloud, "It seems even my most virtuous had been sucked in by the eastern desires!"

"Yes, well," Ptolemy smiled a bit sheepishly, "There are many."

"About the girl, though," Cassander interjected, "Will you be bringing her to meals and such?"

"You too, Cassander?" Alexander's eyebrows rose incredulously.

Cassander shrugged, "Like Cleitus said... She is something."

"Well, then," Alexander decided, "I shall have to ask her to dinner. In any case, it will convince Hephaestion to come."

"How goes it, with the boy?" Cleitus inquired.

"There has been... progress."

"Well, better hurry," Cleitus advised, "At this rate, you'll be dead before you manage to bed him."

"There is more to love than sex, Cleitus," Alexander informed him.

"Perhaps," Cleitus conceded, "But it hasn't been proven to me yet."

XXXXX

"Stop squirming, Hephaestion!" Ling Mei ordered.

"Well, I can't help it if you keep stabbing the brush in my eye!" Hephaestion protested.

"I wouldn't be stabbing you in the eye if you weren't squirming," She retorted, "Look, I'm almost done..."

"Ok, that's it!"

"Ah! Hephaestion!"

Hephaestion had shoved Ling Mei playful, except Ling Mei lost her balance. The two toppled over on the floor, Ling Mei accidentally putting a streak of black kohl across her cheek.

"Oh my gods, I have no idea how your other servants ever managed this!" Ling Mei said between laughter.

"They didn't stab me in the eye!"

"Oh, you want stabbing, I'll give you stabbing!"

"No, get that away from me!"

Just then, the door opened, and Alexander stepped in. His eyes were greeted with the sight of Hephaestion and Ling Mei sprawled on the ground, the latter trying to attack the former with an eye brush.

"Well, well," Alexander smirked and leaned against the wall, "Are we having fun?"

"Oh..." Hephaestion blushed, standing, "Ling Mei was just doing my eyeliner."

"Or attempting to," Ling Mei muttered. Hephaestion tried to give her a dirty look, but the two only succeeded in bursting out in a fit of giggles. He helped her up.

"Did you wish to speak to me?" Hephaestion inquired to Alexander, his voice turning hard again.

"No, actually... I was hoping to have a word with Ling Mei," Alexander clarified.

Ling Mei blinked, and looked from Hephaestion to Alexander, "Me? Um, of course..."

She and the king stepped outside, Ling Mei biting her lip nervously. Alexander closed the door, and then turned to her, "Where's the tiger?"

"Panther," She corrected.

"Yes, that."

"In the servants' quarters, sleeping," She told him, "He's not usually up 'til evening."

"Did you sleep well?" The king inquired.

"Oh, yes," Ling Mei agreed, "I shared a bed with Bagoas; he's sweet. Timid, though."

"It's how he was taught to be," Alexander explained, "For the other king."

"The king before you?" She asked curiously.

Alexander was surprised at how relaxed she was around him, as all the other servants acted as if he was about to spontaneously combust, "King Darius."

Suddenly, the girl gasped, "_Really_? Oh, I didn't know _that_."

"..." Alexander eyed her strangely, "Where do you come from?"

She smiled a bit sheepishly, "Honestly, I couldn't tell you. I haven't an idea."

"Really?" Alexander asked, "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. It's nice to see Hephaestion happy, for once..."

"But?" Ling Mei pressed.

"Hm?" Alexander cocked his head to the side.

"King Alexander, I know you didn't come here to see how I was faring. While you might be a kind king, I'm certain a new servant doesn't interest you to that extent," She answered boldly.

Alexander smiled, "Smart girl. No, actually, I wanted to ask about your relationship with Hephaestion."

"There isn't much to say. We only met yesterday."

"Yes, I'm aware of it," Alexander nodded, "But you two seem... close."

Ling Mei laughed, "You can't possibly be suggesting that we're... What? _Enamored_?"

"Are you?" Alexander met her eyes with a challenging gaze.

"Certainly not." She answered readily.

The king looked skeptical.

Ling Mei glanced around quickly, and smiled conspiratorially, "Listen, I will tell you something, but you mustn't tell anyone."

She dropped her voice, and the king leaned in so she could murmur in his ear, "I was only in love once, King Alexander, and that was some time ago. There will never be anyone else. Ever."

Then she straightened up and told him, "As for Hephaestion, I wouldn't worry so much. He seems more of the solitary type to me. It would be hard for anyone to catch his eye."

"But not impossible?" Alexander asked, with a hopeful tone.

"He means that much to you?" She seemed impressed.

"You cannot possibly imagine what he does to me," Was Alexander's response. Ling Mei regarded him thoughtfully for a minute, and then asserted, "I like you. You seem like a very genuine, good person."

"Could you please pass that on to him?" Alexander almost begged, and Ling Mei almost laughed at how candid he was being with her. She nodded, "Yes, I suppose I could. Why does he hate you so?"

Alexander sighed, "You'll have to ask him about that. You have something on your cheek, by the way." He wiped the tip of his thumb across her cheek and showed her. It was black. She laughed.

"I think I should go finish Hephaestion's eyeliner now."

"Tell him I expect him in the 'Room of Desires' later tonight. You're welcome as well."

"Yes, my king," The girl bowed, smiled, and then slipped back into Hephaestion's room.

Alexander waited a moment outside the door. A small smile graced his face.

Perhaps things were looking up.

XXXXX

"Must we go?" Hephaestion groaned.

"Oh, don't be so boring, Phaestie!" Ling Mei scolded, "And move, I have to do my eyeliner."

"Don't call me that! And I noticed you wear that; why?"

"The Persians used to put it on me. They like their girls better that way, I suppose. It's hard to do yourself, though..." She was silent a moment, her mouth slightly agape as she applied the dark kohl, "Alright, finished. How do I look?"

Hephaestion glanced at her, irritated, "What does it matter? Everyone will be drunk."

"Are you _always_ this boring?" Ling Mei rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms haughtily.

The prince sighed, and looked her over. She really did look good, though. Her silky, black hair complimented her sun-tanned skin and strange, jewel-green eyes. She had donned a fuchsia tunic with gold details that Hephaestion had deemed too tight, and _much_ too womanly for himself. Ling Mei did wonder if it had gotten mixed up with the prince's clothes, and if it didn't actually belong to the princess.

"You look very pretty," He told her sincerely, "_Must_ we go?"

"Yes. Now come, we must get Shen beforehand. If he doesn't see me soon, he might eat someone," She informed Hephaestion.

"_Who_?"

"My panther," Ling Mei clarified.

"We're bringing him?"

"Do you think we can?"

"Honestly, I doubt anybody will even notice, what with all the wine... They don't even cut it here; did you know?" Hephaestion sounded appalled at the very idea.

They went to the servants' quarters, where they found Shen sleeping soundly in a pile of sheets. Ling Mei smiled, "Poor thing, he's tired from yesterday. Shen... Shen..." She said something in a foreign language to the panther.

Shen opened his eyes, blinked, and got up. Ling Mei smiled proudly at him, "Isn't he just wonderful?"

"Does he bite?" Hephaestion asked nervously.

"Only to defend me," She told him. Then she knelt, and whispered something in the animal's ear. Shen turned to Hephaestion, and bowed his head.

"That means he likes you. Go on, pet him," Ling Mei instructed.

"_Pet him_? You must be mad."

"No, really, he won't hurt you, I swear it!"

Hephaestion eyed Ling Mei doubtfully, but he reached out a shaking hand, and stroked the beast's head. Shen purred, and licked the prince's hand. The prince chuckled, despite himself, "He's very soft."

Ling Mei nodded, "You see? Come on, let's go."

The three departed for the "Room of Desires", and were there in a short time. Nobody noticed them come in, and they sat down on a couch near the center of the room, with Shen at their feet.

"So why do you hate Alexander?" Ling Mei asked curiously.

Hephaestion's eyes darkened, "Alexander made my father choose between me and his city. He chose his city."

"And that's how you came here?" The girl ate a grape off a plate, and offered one to Hephaestion. (He ate it.)

Hephaestion nodded.

"But, Hephaestion... Don't you think he's alright?"

"The king?" Hephaestion asked incredulously.

"Look, aside from all that has happened," Ling Mei added quickly, "It was, after all, your father who gave you away. And it seems to me that the king genuinely cares for you. Look at your life here. It is more than comfortable. It seems to me that he could have you living in the dungeon, or as the whole army's whore. Don't you think he deserves a chance?"

Hephaestion glared at her, "Let's not do this."

Ling Mei sighed, "Alright, alright. Oh, look, here he comes. Who are those four behind him?"

"Um... Three of his generals, I believe," Hephaestion told her.

Alexander stopped in front of them, "Could you tell the panther to stand down, please?"

Ling Mei smiled, and said something very quick to Shen, in the same language Hephaestion did not recognize. Shen, who had bristled at the approaching of the king and his generals, relaxed, and only eyed them warily.

"Thank you," Alexander then turned to his generals, "Hephaestion, Ling Mei, I'd like to introduce you to my finest generals: Craterus, Ptolemy, Cleitus, and Cassander."

"Pleasure to meet you," Ling Mei returned amicably. Hephaestion only glared at them.

"Oh, believe me," Cleitus replied with a grin, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Do you drink, Ling Mei?" Cassander added, "Because I could offer you some of the finest wine."

"Oh, no thank you, I'm fine for now..." She gave Hephaestion a look that said, _What on earth is wrong with those two?_ Hephaestion did his best to stifle a laugh with a cough.

"Well, I hope you two enjoy yourselves..." Alexander said, "Hephaestion, we must go riding tomorrow."

Hephaestion sighed, "If you say so."

Alexander smiled, bent over, and kissed the boy on the forehead. Hephaestion blushed, and looked away. The king turned and left with Ptolemy. Cassander and Cleitus stood by for a moment, but when Ling Mei turned back to Hephaestion, and Shen hissed quietly at them, they too dispersed.

"You're going to have trouble with those two, Ling Mei," Hephaestion warned her with a smirk.

Ling Mei laughed.

"Well, I, for one, think life here is going to be _very_ exciting."

_**Kids are wishing for just a kiss, and it's a mission to touch her lips.**_

XXXXX

Author's Note: If it seems like the dialogue is a bit fast-paced with Ling Mei, it's supposed to be that way. I think it's a lot to do with her personality, but I don't know if it comes out weird. I hope you're enjoying seeing how she affects this world! I'm sorry there wasn't much Xander/Phae in this chapter. Next one, I promise.

Reviews, s'il vous plait?

**xoxo**


	9. My Fork inthe Road,Your Knife in My Back

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Alexander! But I do own Shen and Ling Mei. So at least that's _something_. The line at the end is from "My Fork in the Road, Your Knife in My Back" by Atreyu.

Author's Note: I am sososo sorry this took so horribly long! It's just that I started the chapter and it was all wrong! So I made a decision, and I rewrote the whole thing. I hope you like it! Thanks to angstman, Mimilafee, Enqueri, and DarkTemari for the reviews. Enjoy!

XXXXX

The next week was hectic for Alexander. Darius was still sending emissaries, trying to negotiate with the king, who steadfastly told them there was to be only one king of Asia. (And it wasn't going to be Darius, if Alexander could help it.)

Still, whenever the king had a spare moment, he would seek out Hephaestion. Sometimes he would take the boy to army practice, and they would watch Cleitus, or Craterus, or one of the other generals drill their specific squadron. Hephaestion seemed to enjoy this, commenting once that he had been training to fight before Alexander had taken him away.

Other times, the two would go riding. Bucephalus and Kepauvoc seemed to enjoy each others' company, and often Alexander and Hephaestion would race. The two steeds would be just as eager to win as their masters. After riding, Hephaestion was always looser, and often opened up a bit to Alexander. Overall, Alexander was beginning to notice that when the boy wasn't focused, he would let his guard down, and even be pleasant with the king.

Sometimes, though, Alexander would just stay with Hephaestion in his room, talking. When this happened, Ling Mei was usually there. The king liked it this way. With the girl around, Hephaestion was generally more relaxed, and the three got along quite well.

Still, Hephaestion was hostile with Alexander a good deal of the time. At first, it wouldn't have bothered Alexander so much, but every moment he spent with the boy, he fell deeper for him. Finally, he realized something had to be done.

XXXXX

Ling Mei and Bagoas were just returning from the kitchens, where they had dropped off the food they'd bought at the market, when the king approached them. Bagoas immediately became submissive, head bowed and eyes downcast, but Ling Mei grinned, and rose on the balls of her feet, kissing the king on the cheek, "Alexander!"

Alexander smiled fondly, "Ling Mei."

"Is there something you desire, my king?" Bagoas inquired meekly.

"No, thank you Bagoas. Actually, I was looking for Ling Mei. Would you take a walk with me?"

"Of course," She turned to Bagoas, "See you later, then."

Bagoas smiled, "Yes." And he hurried off.

"Shall we go to the garden?" Alexander offered.

"Why not?" Ling Mei returned, and she linked her arm with his.

Once they'd reached the garden, Ling Mei seated herself on the edge of the marble fountain, while Alexander began to pace along the lining stones.

"So, then...?" Ling Mei urged.

Alexander sighed, and glanced at her, blurting out, "I love him."

"Hephaestion?" Ling Mei asked.

Alexander nodded.

"Oh... Why don't you simply tell him?" Ling Mei suggested.

"Should I?" Alexander shook his head, "I cannot tell, with this boy. Sometimes, it seems like he is becoming closer to me... And then, he hates me again. What can I do?"

She glanced at him, "He doesn't hate you."

"Has he told you that?" The king's eyes opened wide, hopefully.

"He is an open book; I can tell," She told him, encouraging, "He hates some of the decisions you've made; _that_ much is obvious. But _you_... No, I don't think he hates you. He might have at first, but not anymore."

"What should I do, Ling Mei?" Alexander knelt in front of her, took her hands, and looked up into her eyes sincerely, "Please tell me, I am afraid I might die of the pain he causes me. I want him so terribly. How can I ever have him?"

Ling Mei smiled at him sympathetically, "Oh, Alexander... Look, I can't tell you this will work, but it's all I can think of. Take him someplace really nice. Someplace special. Talk to him, tell him what you feel. If you can get him to admit he has feelings for you, then you can start from there. Mind you, it won't be easy. Not even _I've_ been able to do it."

Alexander though a moment, and then a grin spread across his face, "I know just the place."

XXXXX

A few days passed, and Alexander did not visit Hephaestion. The prince had a strange feeling of longing in the pit of his stomach, but he brushed it off as sickness and turned his attention to other subjects. Like his new closest companion, who was, at the moment, studying his bookshelves.

"No..." Ling Mei murmured, putting a green book she was holding back, "Okay, this one! No... Not this one either."

Hephaestion, who was busy playing with Shen's whiskers (the panther was taking this activity considerably well for an animal of prey), glanced at her, "What on _earth_ are you doing?"

Ling Mei did not look at him, "Why do none of you books have pictures?"

The prince snorted, "Because I am not a child?"

"I'm serious," Ling Mei finally met his eyes, only to glower at him, "I need something with pictures."

"Why?" Hephaestion asked, bemused.

"How else am I to understand the book?"

"I hear the words help."

"No, I can't read."

"You _what_?" Hephaestion exclaimed so suddenly that Shen started. The boy gave him an apologetic look, and began to scratch him behind his ears, "Ling Mei, how can you not read?"

She shrugged, "I was never taught."

"How can that be?"

"Well, as you can imagine, my captors were a bit more concerned with other matters."

"Ling Mei..." Hephaestion furrowed his brows, "When were you taken?"

She shrugged again, "I don't know."

"Could you read before that?"

"I can't remember."

"Oh..." Hephaestion regarded her as she continued her fruitless search. Finally, he asked, "Don't you want to learn?"

Ling Mei paused a moment, and seemed to think. Then, she turned to him, "I don't know. Do I? Is it worth it?"

"Oh, definitely," The prince answered readily.

"Well, then, I suppose you'll just have to teach me," She flashed him a smile. Hephaestion returned it, and turned back to Shen. His mind strayed to a certain blonde-haired, brown-eyed enemy of his. He wondered what he could be doing; having not visited the prince in days. Perhaps the king had grown tired of him...

"What are you thinking about?"

Ling Mei's voice startled Hephaestion out of his thoughts. She was now sitting on the bed next to Hephaestion, attempting to braid Shen's ears. When the panther sneezed and shook his head, she giggled and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Oh, nothing..." Hephaestion answered.

"Not a certain king I know?" Ling Mei pried with a smirk.

"What? No!" Hephaestion protested.

"Admit it! You miss him!" Ling Mei accused.

"I do not!" The prince argued hotly.

"Yes, you do! I keep catching you staring out into space longingly... You miss him!" She teased.

"Ling Mei, shut your mouth," Hephaestion growled, irritated.

She laughed, "You are so stubborn!"

"And _you_ are so insufferable!"

"_Xander and Phae sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S--_"

"Ling Mei!"

It was at this precise moment that Alexander entered the room, and found Hephaestion pinning Ling Mei to the bed, a hand over the girl's mouth. Shen had retreated to a corner of the bed, looking very disgruntled, indeed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alexander chuckled.

"No, we were just--" Hephaestion began, sitting back, but Ling Mei broke in happily, "_-I-N-G!_" And she leapt up dashing out the room singing, "_First comes love, then comes marriage, then..._" And she trailed off down the hall. Shen stood, stretched, and slunk out the door nonchalantly.

Alexander glanced at the door, eyebrows raised, "Perhaps we should ask the cooks not to give her anymore sugar with her meals."

Hephaestion clenched his fists, saying, "I swear, the next time I see that girl I am going to..." He shook his head, and turned to the king, "Why are you here?"

"Not even a hello? How heartbreaking."

The prince rolled his eyes, "Is there something you want?"

"Yes. I have something to show you. Come riding with me."

"Alright."

XXXXX

"_... Then comes the baby with the baby carriage!_" Ling Mei ran down the hall, dashing sideways into the adjacent hallway, where she collapsed again a pillar laughing. Hephaestion would never forgive her for that one, but it was completely worth it.

"Ling Mei?"

The unfamiliar voice startled the girl, so that she automatically sunk into the shadows. She was relieved, however to see Cassander come down the hall, her panther near him. She stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh! Your panther, I think he was looking for you," Cassander told her, and she wondered if he always sounded so official. She smiled at him, "Oh, thank you. It's Cassander, isn't it?"

He nodded, "Yes. Are you alright?"

"Fine... Why do you ask?"

Cassander shrugged, "It is a shame to see such a pretty girl walking alone."

Ling Mei laughed, "I'm never alone; Shen is always close behind." She stroked the panther affectionately.

"I see..." Cassander offered her a mysterious smile, "Well, if you wish some human company, I am available."

"Oh, okay," She returned the smile, and the two started off down the hall.

"Did you have any place in particular you were going?" Cassander inquired. Ling Mei shook her head, "No. I was just walking."

"I know a place you might like. Will you come with me?"

"Why not?"

XXXXX

They'd been riding for an hour, when Hephaestion finally asked, "Is it _much_ farther?" Honestly, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and he was almost certain he'd fall off his horse if they didn't stop soon.

"No, not far now," Alexander answered with a smile.

Hephaestion slowed his horse to a walk, and Alexander followed suit. As they fell into step, Hephaestion commented, "Kepauvoc's tired... Are you sure?" His eyebrow was raised, looking out at what seemed like an endless desert, as if he could hardly believe that there was anything worth mentioning out here.

"Trust me, you'll love it," Alexander assured him.

"You're going to take me to the middle of the desert and kill me?" He sounded more hopeful Alexander thought he should. The king met his eyes seriously, "I would never harm you."

The tenderness in Alexander's eyes made Hephaestion look away, uncomfortable. It was then, that Alexander pointed to the horizon, "Look."

Hephaestion directed his attention to where Alexander indicated. At first, he saw nothing. But when he squinted, he could make out a spot of green. And as they approached it, it became larger. Soon, they came upon a beautiful sight.

Hephaestion gasped. He had read books that spoke of the phenomenon that is an oasis but he'd never actually seen one, not even in pictures. In front of him, there was lush green grass, scattered with shrubs and various desert flowers. At the far end was a clear blue lake. Even from far away, he could see colored fish swimming in it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Alexander asked, glancing at the boy, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Yes, it's..." Hephaestion breathed, but soon composed himself, "It's interesting, I mean."

Alexander laughed, "My Hephaestion, always so stubborn. Let's let our horses graze." He dismounted, as did Hephaestion. They slipped their horses' bridles off, and lied them out in the grass. Then, Alexander turned to Hephaestion, "How about a swim? It's hot."

Hephaestion eyes opened wide, "I'm not--"

"Are all Athenians so prude?"

The prince narrowed his eyes. It was a taunt, quite obviously. Still, Hephaestion wasn't one to ignore a challenge. So, to Alexander's great surprise, he looked straight into the king's eyes, smiled in a seductive manner that Alexander had no idea the boy possessed, and in one fluid movement, pulled his tunic up, over his head. He was left standing in only his loincloth and sandals.

The king was left speechless, staring at the boy. With a smirk, Hephaestion turned, slipped off his loincloth, kicked off his sandals, and ran into the lake.

Alexander had to take a few deep breaths to keep a certain part of his anatomy down. Once this was achieved, he pulled off his clothes, and joined Hephaestion in the cool water.

The prince was relaxing at the edge, water running down his shoulders and chest. Alexander approached him, "Well, I suppose I was wrong, then."

"I suppose so," Hephaestion agreed, eyes closed, "Did you enjoy the view?"

Alexander opened his mouth, but found he had no answer, so instead he changed the subject, "Refreshing isn't it? Have you seen the fish?"

Hephaestion opened his eyes, which were sparkling in the desert sunlight, and looked down into the lake, "They're beautiful... What kind are they?"

With a shrug, Alexander replied, "Aristotle never taught us much about fish."

"I've read some of his works... Is he a good teacher?"

Alexander nodded, "He is an extremely intelligent man. His only fault is his close-mindedness."

"Towards?" Hephaestion was curious, now.

"Other cultures," Alexander elaborated.

"Oh..."

"He used to say the people of the east were nothing but barbarians," Alexander explained. Hephaestion wrinkled his nose in disapproval, an action which Alexander found extremely endearing.

The two relaxed in silence for a long moment, Hephaestion staring out into the desert pensively; Alexander trying to think of the best way to get the boy's attention. Then, a thought came to him.

Hephaestion was taken by surprise when a splash of water hit him in the face. He turned to Alexander with a glare, "What are we, children?" Alexander didn't respond, only splashed the prince again. Outraged, Hephaestion returned the favor.

The two stared each other in the eye for a moment.

Then, an all-out splashing war broke out.

XXXXX

"What is this place?" Ling Mei asked, amazed.

"The wine market. All the finest Persian wines are sold here," Cassander explained, "Would you like to taste some?"

"General Cassander, are you trying to get me _drunk_?" Ling Mei gave him a disapproving look, playing with Shen's ears, so that Cassander knew she wasn't serious.

Cassander smirked slightly, "Only if that's what you want."

Ling Mei laughed, "Well... I'll try a little. Are the better than Greek wines?"

"All the ones I've tried," Cassander admitted.

"Well, then, this should be fun."

XXXXX

Hephaestion finally managed to stop laughing, and he slumped against the side of the lake. Alexander joined him, smiling, "I think you won."

"I think I did."

"Throwing the fish at me was a nice touch."

"It was, wasn't it?"

Alexander watched the boy, smiling and happy like he'd never seen him before. And he knew right then, he had to tell him.

"Hephaestion..." Alexander turned to the boy. The prince, in turn, fixed him with his piercing blue gaze.

"Do you still hate me, Hephaestion?"

The boy hesitated.

"I knew it!" Alexander took Hephaestion's hands in his own, and continued, "Hephaestion, you do not hate me like you used to. You like me."

"Alexander, let... Let me go," Hephaestion whispered, averting his eyes.

"No, please, look at me. You like me, you do; I know it."

"No. I hate you." But the prince's voice wavered unconvincingly.

"Please, Hephaestion, don't lie to me," Alexander pleaded, "I've spent so much time with you, and I have gotten to know you. Listen, I must tell you, _I love you_."

Hephaestion shook his head deftly, "No. Let me go."

"It's alright if you don't love me. I don't expect it. But I _know_ you don't hate me," Alexander continued. He released the prince, and instead took Hephaestion's face in his hands, "You feel something for me. For once, stop lying to yourself, and just let yourself _go_."

Tears were slipping down Hephaestion's cheeks now. But he looked up into Alexander's sincere brown eyes, and let his emotions flow through him. Hate, anger, sadness, comfort, and... _desire_.

Slowly, Alexander brought Hephaestion's lips to his, letting his hands slip down to the prince's hips, bringing him closer. Hephaestion twined his trembling hands in the king's hair, deepening the kiss. When Alexander ran his tongue along Hephaestion's bottom lip, he was granted entrance, and their tongues battled for dominance.

Finally, lack of air forced them apart. They stared into each other's eyes awhile, a new understanding and uncertain affection found.

Alexander smiled, reaching up to stroke the prince's cheek, "It is getting dark... Shall we go home?"

Hephaestion blushed, and looked away, although he leaned into the touch, "Yes."

XXXXX

Ling Mei stumbled drunkenly into her shared room with Bagoas, and collapsed into bed, next to the eunuch.

"You smell like wine," Bagoas commented sleepily in Persian.

"'S 'cause I was drinkin'," She answered in the same language.

"Did you have fun?"

"Here Shennie...! Oh, ummm... I believe so."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Mmmm. 'Night."

XXXXX

After rubbing down the horses, and putting them in their stalls, Hephaestion and Alexander walked to their rooms together, in silence. Before Hephaestion went into his room, Alexander attempted to kiss him. Hephaestion turned his head, so that the king kissed his cheek. A hurt expression crossed the king's face, "Hephaestion...?"

"Look, I... I need to think... About this," Hephaestion did not meet his eyes.

Alexander opened his mouth, but then closed it. He nodded, "Goodnight."

XXXXX

Hours later, Hephaestion awoke in a cold sweat. He wasn't sure what the dream had been about, but he felt sick and empty. Shaking his head, he got out of bed, and ran out of his room.

Alexander's door was open. He slipped in quietly, and then cleared his throat. Surprised, the king bolted upright, but upon seeing Hephaestion, he relaxed.

"It's a bit late for visits," The king observed.

Hephaestion nodded, biting his lip nervously. He did not look at the king when he said, "I... Well, it's just... I had a bad dream, and..."

Alexander smiled, and opened his arms.

And Hephaestion ran to him.

_**I hate you; you love me... This story's getting old.**_

XXXXX

Author's Note: So? What do you think? Was it too corny? Was it cute? Haha, I was totally nervous about this chapter! Maybe because I finally had to get them together. Oh, and what on earth happened between Cassander and Ling Mei? Next chapter. : Reviews, please!

xoxo


End file.
